


pensieri in carcere

by huntingosprey



Category: Simon Boccanegra - Verdi/Piave
Genre: Gen, Operas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 05:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingosprey/pseuds/huntingosprey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A filler scene between Acts 1 and 2 with Adorno and Fiesco as they wait in their cell for what the night will bring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pensieri in carcere

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably watched this far to often on DVD over the last few days (The ROH 2010 version) and well I'm a sucker for a beautiful voice so is it any wonder that Adorno wormed his way into my head? There are probably more bits for other characters lurking in my head but he was the most vocal one. Typical tenor!

Everything considered it wasn't Adorno supposed a bad cell, dry at least not like the last one he'd been locked in, when aged fourteen he and some friends had gotten a bit high spirited, and well at least his father had laughed at the idea of one of the more pompous ladies of the town sent sprawling when the poles of her carrying chair came apart. It hadn't stopped him from thrashing his son soundly and then locking him in the cellar for a few days. He swallowed back the thoughts it had been the last time he'd seen his father living that.  

 At least he knew that Amelia was free and alive, one good thing out of the mess he supposed, although the way she'd thrown herself into the Doge's open arms had silenced everyone and the fact that the old man had without a thought granted her plea for his life. There was something going on there that he didn't like the shape of, he hadn't spoken to Amelia or Fiesco since the old man's visit the previous day so he didn't know the way that wind was set. 

 What he did know was what ever the Doge had said about no harm to him the guards who brought him here had other ideas, they'd deliberately dragged him here via the torture chambers and several of them had made suggestive remarks.

 

"Such a pretty boy, it’d be such a shame to spoil such good looks."

 "Oh I don't know, a few scars to show the headman. Show he's a man."

 "We could solve his  _lady_   troubles for him, wouldn't have to get in trouble like that again."

 "Far too late to save his voice from the drop, pity he'd have made such a pretty little singer in a foreign court."

 That last one had caused the Capitan of the guard to turn and snap "Alive and  _unharmed_. Anyone taking, liberties, will find himself minus a few things."

 That had silenced all of them and they'd tossed him in here grumbling and fastening the irons around his legs with a minimum of fuss before they all went back above ground leaving him here in the dark to wonder. Not just about how long that prohibition on harming him was going to last but about Amelia and the Dodge and the rest of the Guelphs plot,  _Even under torture I will not speak of that, I swear to heaven I will utter not a word._  He thought that oath silently and vehemently, hoping that Fiesco had caught the meaning in the one quick look he'd managed to give the man and would manage to word out to all the others to act or flee, if his actions where going to claim any lives better it be his and no other.  Although he rather suspected there would be at least one other joining him on the scaffold, the Doge's words and actions towards Paolo made him wonder about just how much the old man knew about his favourites schemes and plots.

 He had no idea how long passed in the dark, even with his ear pressed to the wall of his cell he couldn't hear any uproar, either of  a revolt started or a purge happening. It felt like eternity, and he kept seeing Amelia bursting out of the crowd and wrapping her arms around the Doge's neck in a gesture that spoke of a deep and, he swallowed bile at the though, an intimate relationship. No he would not believe that of her, not until he had more proof than one action in a moment of distress. After all she may just have been throwing herself on the one man who could keep her safe from the mob and, he felt shame burn him, from him standing there blood spattered steel in hand threatening to kill. Not exactly the best picture of the dutiful, kind and devoted husband really when you thought about it, the noise of people heading down the corridor towards his cell made him sit up and draw an impassive face across his features. He would not show the tempestuous youth to who ever came through the door.

He almost lost that resolve as the guards pushed Fiesco through the door and slammed it shut again.

"Well meet." Fiesco said keeping voice steady and face neutral as if they'd just meet in the same tavern

"Well meet," Adorno responded, steadily ignoring the blood on his shirt, "A fair night I trust?"

"I've had fairer," Fiesco said setting himself down in the straw and leaning close to whisper, "but all is set, tonight at the Compline bell the word has gone out."

Adorno nodded, the decision had been made to act, in advance of the original plan but fortune it was said favoured the bold and maybe he'd see the new day after all and just maybe take an active role if the Guelphs got down here before any of the less friendly guards took a thought for them.

 

 

 

 


End file.
